Thunder and Fire
by SirenWarren09
Summary: Loki has a lover, a young Asgard maiden named Astridr, a beauty of fire and passion, daughter of Var, Goddess of unions. And Thor wants her. But Astridr genuinely cares for the mischief God. So what will Thor do? Take his brother's love? With Loki descending into madness, he may not need to take her. Will she come to him on her own. Or will she stay at Loki's side? ThorxOC, LokixOC
1. The Secret Lover

Thor sat quietly in his chambers, fuming. He was bored of life in Asgard. He loved his home dearly, would die protecting it and it's people, would do anything that needed to be done for Asgard. . . But the politics he'd had to sit through the last few months had drained the joy from him. Fighting over nonsense that did not concern them. The mortal world in peril. Who cared about the mortal world? Mortals were only good for worshiping Thor at his feet.

"Thor?" Loki walked in,"Father said you were upset."

"Yes and when I am upset it is unwise to be in my company, Loki." Thor replied in a growl.

Loki sighed,"Thor, perhaps you should go on walk? Clear you head?"

"Walking clears nothing," Thor replied.

"I really think you should try. Violence can't solve everything." Loki knew his brother. Thor wanted a fight right about now. "I'm going to meet someone now. I shall see you soon, brother."

"Who are you meeting?" Thor looked at Loki. Loki didn't really have friends. .

"Her name is Astridr. And I am going to be late," Loki straightened his coat and left.

Thor rose from his bed and followed Loki. He HAD to see this. Loki went to one of Frigg's gardens. Frigg was the Earth Mother. Naturally she had gardens. Usually, Loki detested his mother's gardens because Loki was one for a bit of chaos and mischief but everything in the gardens was peaceful and pure.

Thor peeked around a wall in the rose maze Loki had led him into. Thor was attempting stealth. Not one of his strong suits. His jaw dropped. Before Loki stood a young woman with waves of hellfire colored hair that fell to her midback, skin of sheer porcelain, eyes that could be made only of emeralds, and a long body that had curves in all the right places. She was draped in a silver gown that shimmered as if made of starlight, flowing skirts and a neckline just low cut enough to entice but not be too revealing. It was something Sif might wear to a celebration. It actually looked a bit like the gowns the Grecian women in Midgard wore.

Thor found an urge to touch her rising in his mind and body. Then anger filled him. Loki bent down and pressed his lips to the rose red lips of the beautiful woman. Thor felt possessiveness rise in him. He tried to check his anger. This woman was Loki's. Thor had never even met her. He had no right to covet the girl.

A soft mewl came from Astridr's lips as Loki picked her up and pressed her against a stone statue. Loki pushed her gown up and wrapped her legs around him as he undid his trousers. Thor's eyes widened. She was Loki's lover. . Loki had a lover?! Thor had always assumed that Loki would be with Sigyn. Sigyn was the only woman to ever care for Loki. And Loki had always seemed to care for her. This was very odd. Thor watched Loki slide into the porcelain skinned girl and he wished that it was him and not Loki making love to her. And then the beautiful noises she made. . The soft moans. . The sweet gasps of pleasure. .

They enticed Thor. After Loki and Astridr finished. . Thor may need to introduce himself.

"We have an audience," Astridr breathed ever softly into Loki's ear as she kissed and nibbled at his skin, clawing at his back.

Loki grunted and kissed her,"I am aware, dearest." Yes, Loki had known Thor was following him. Loki was literally the God of stealth. You couldn't deceive him. But Loki didn't care. Thor could watch. Loki wanted him to watch. For once, Loki was coming out on top. Astridr's name meant "Divine Beauty" and it fit her very well. She was the most beautiful woman in Asgard. And Loki knew that Thor could see that. And she belonged to Loki. He had claimed her body every day for the last two months. She was his. And there was nothing Thor could do to change that. And that would anger Thor greatly. And Loki reveled in that.

Loki moved inside Astridr slowly, making her moan softly then he began pounding his erection deep into her sheath, feeling her body tightening and also soaking Loki in her arousal liquid. She was so wet and burning hot and virgin tight. Loki couldn't get enough of her. It was why he needed her every day. And Loki didn't want her to forget who she belonged to. He moved faster with that thought in his mind. Loki felt her lips on his neck and he grunted again. Her lips were silken, as was her skin.

Astridr looked back and made eye contact with Thor. Oh my. . Thor was beautiful. Astridr had never met the Thunder God. She had not wanted to. She knew of his explosive temper and womanizing habits and his love of violence. Astridr preferred Loki's company. Quiet, gentle, a bit mischievous but kind at heart, intelligent and well read. Where Loki was beautiful in his quiet chaos with his sleek black locks that were soft between her fingers and his pale skin, his long, lean, and lithe body with just enough muscle to not be too skinny. . Thor was beautiful in a more obvious, more explosive way. His golden hair and crystal blue eyes, his sun kissed flesh from training in the sun, his large muscles from years of work and battle. His armour gleaming and fitting him perfectly. The scruff on his chiseled jaw, the way his baby blues grew dark with lust as he watched Loki take her. . It fueled something Astridr. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

Loki gripped her hips and moved harder, pummeling her wet cunt with his stiff rod. That broke Astridr's eye contact with the God of Thunder. She gripped Loki's shoulders, moving her hips with him, crying out in pleasure, begging Loki for more. Loki lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and pushed deeper into her. Astridr's body arched into him, crying out Loki's name.

A rumbling growl left Loki's lips as he felt the bundle of tension is his groin explode and flow into Astridr. Her body clamped onto Loki's erect cock and gushed her orgasm all over him, making her scream the Mischief God's name loud and proud. Loki grunted out her name as he continued thrusting into her despite his release.

Thor left quickly. He could not believe himself. He had just watched his brother take a maiden in their mother's garden. And he'd not only found it arousing but he found himself wanting to take her from Loki so he, himself could keep her in his bed. What was Thor doing?

Loki kissed Astridr softly,"Come to my bed." She agreed instantly.

Loki took her to his bed chamber and began kissing her shoulders softly,"Did I hurt you?" His voice was gentle.

"Not at all," She smiled and slowly let her gown fall off of her, exposing her body. Loki kissed her chest softly and got to his knees and kissed her stomach and thighs and then let his tongue slide over her clit.

They often did this. They were rough when they first met up but then they longed for the intimacy of slow love making. So they went to Loki's chambers and did just that. They took their time pleasing each other and usually spent all night in his bed. Tonight was no exception.

The next morning, Astridr woke and after kissing Loki good morning until he was breathless, she dressed and walked out of the room, promising Loki she would meet him tonight. She headed down the hall to leave.

"Lady Astridr. Daughter of Var," It was a deep, rumbling voice. Astridr jumped and turned around. Thor, in all his heavenly glory, stood there, full armor, hammer at his side. Oh my, he was stunning.

She bowed her head and knelt before him,"My Prince."

Thor grinned. He liked her on her knees before him. "My Lady. What might you be doing, leaving my brother's bed chamber?" She didn't answer. "Your Prince has asked you a question."

"I am Prince Loki's lover." She answered. Astridr's flaming hair fell in her face.

Thor helped her up, brushing her hair from her face,"You are stunning, My Lady," he kissed her hand gently.

Astridr took her hand back quickly. "I must go. My mother awaits me." She hurried away from Thor. His touch had been so warm.

So. . So nice. . . .

Astridr never wanted Thor to touch her ever again. She would not fall under his spell of seduction so she could be another knotch in his belt. Especially not when she had Loki. Loki loved her. And she loved him.

Not even the Great and Mighty Thor could change that.


	2. Burn

Astridr sat with her mother, Var, in a room full of flowers. Var, Goddess of Unions and Oaths, was a tall, beautiful woman who was statuesque and lithe. She had long copper colored locks that were bound in a braid down to her knees, her eyes the same color of lilacs. She was a peaceful woman but had her vengeful side. She punished those who broke vows. Men who betrayed their wives or wives who betrayed their men. Whether it be an emotional betrayal, a physical one;such as beating them. Or perhaps both. And Var loved it. She, herself, had been betrayed by Astridr's father.

"Mother?" Astridr touched the petals of a rose as her mother clipped flowers to bring to Frigga.

"Yes, my dear?"

". . What do you know of Prince Thor?" Astridr focused on the rose.

Var clipped a Lily and set it down gently into the bouquet she was creating. Even Gods needed hobbies. "Hmm. . Well, I know he is handsome. And I know he is a very experienced man."

"In what?" Astridr knew the answer.

"Battle," Var said.

"Oh." She was relieved her mother had not said-

"And in bed," Var continued,"Almost equally skilled in bed as he is on the battlefield. He is a fierce warrior and lover."

"How do you know that, mother?"

"I've had him before," Var shrugged.

"WHAT!" Astridr gasped, her emerald eyes wide.

"Oh it was nothing, dear. A drunken night after a victory celebration. He's far too young for me though. Odin, however. . ."

"Mother!" Astridr snapped.

Var laughed,"I tease, dear. I've never had Thor. I was once a lover of Odin. When I was very young and he was not married to Frigga. I loved him. But it was not an eternal love. His eternal love is Frigga," Var sighed dreamily. "Those two have the purest of unions," Var turned to look at Astridr,"Why do you ask about Thor, dear? I thought you cared for Loki."

"I care very much for Loki," A soft smile graced Astridr's features,"I love him. . But Thor. . He watched Loki make love to me. . And then the other morning, as I was leaving Loki's bed. . Thor stopped me. . He kissed my hand. I. . I liked it."

Var laughed,"Oh dearest girl." She sat beside her daughter,"Worry not. Thor is charming. He is a flatterer. He makes women feel good as a hobby. But you love Loki. I see it in your face when you say his name. Do not feel guilty."

Astridr nodded,"Thank you, Mother. It has troubled me greatly since the other day." Astridr stood,"We should ready ourselves for Prince Balder's birthday celebration."

Tonight was the birthday of Balder, brother to Loki and Thor, and favored son of Frigga. And Frigga and Odin had decided to throw a great celebration as they always did. Astridr was excited for it. Anything to spend time with Loki.

That night, Astridr found Loki instantly and kissed him. He held her close,"You look divine." She was dressed in a soft, lilac colored gown that flowed around her with long sleeves off the shoulder and a woven metal belt at her waist that looked like armor. Her long fiery locks were flowing around her and her lips just as red as roses still. He pressed his lips to hers softly again,"Let's sit. The feast will begin in a moment." Loki led Astridr to sit beside him at Odin's table.

Thor sat beside Sif at the table, dressed in his armour, hammer at his side as usual, his golden locks clean and groomed and his smile as bright as the sun. He noticed Astridr instantly and felt an urge to reach over and touch that silky hair and those beautiful little lips. She was paying attention to Loki, talking to him. Thor kept his gaze on her until Balder, Odin, and Frigga came in and began speaking of Balder and their love for him. Thor's eyes, all night, flicked over to Astridr. She was cuddled into Loki's side. They talked and laughed through the entire celebration. Thor continued to drink his wine as he watched. He wondered what they spoke about.

What thoughts ran through the beautiful girl's mind, what words passed through those lush lips? What did Loki say that brought that stunning smile to her features and what made her laugh the way she did? How did Loki bring her so much joy?

Thor wondered all of this.

But then, halfway through the celebration, Loki kissed Astridr's hand, got up, and walked away with Balder and Odin. Astridr got up and went outside. Thor followed her. "Well, well. We meet again," Thor smiled at her.

Astridr turned abruptly,"Once again you have snuck up behind me. Do you enjoy spying on me?"

"I do not 'spy'," Thor grinned,"I observe." He moved closer to her. Astridr backed up. He blinked,"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

Thor moved up to her and brushed some hair from her face,"Then why do you seem so frightened?"

"I do not fear you, God of Thunder. But I am aware of your womanizing ways."

Thor took her hand, grinning,"I want only a dance." He pulled her against him. Astridr touched his chest gently and looked up at him. "Just one dance."

She hesitated but nodded. Astridr let Thor lead her in a dance. Thor was not a skilled dancer but after drinking, he was even less skilled but somehow he managed to be rather graceful. Then they stopped and Thor held Astridr tight, gazing into her eyes. "My Lady. . . You are so stunning. ." He bent down to press his lips to hers but she pulled her head back. "I won't harm you," He breathed against her lips then crushed his onto hers. Astridr pushed at his armor, trying to get away but Thor held her close and trapped her between himself and a wall. She struggled again and he took her hands and pinned them. "Just relax," He breathed. Astridr began to relax almost on command and started to return his kiss. . . Until he started lifting her gown. She grabbed his wrist.

"No. ." She breathed. "Please. ."

"I promise to be gentle," His lips moved to her throat and she moaned.

"L-Loki. ." She gulped,"H-He-"

"Doesn't need to know," Thor whispered against her flesh.

"Please stop," She breathed again but Thor ignored the request.

Then, Thor felt his armor heating. It started to burn and scold him. He wrenched away and saw that his armour was burning brightly as it was being forged on his body. Then he looked at Astridr and her hair was aflame, her skin glowing, a fiery aura around her. He shed his armor after a moment, cursing in pain. His clothing was burning. Thor looked at Astridr,"Did you do this?" She gulped. "What are you?"

Astridr moved away and ran.

Loki, lurking in the shadows, watched as Thor touched Astridr. . Watched her eyes slide shut in pleasure as his hands roamed her flesh. . Watched as she nearly gave in. . Anger filled Loki. And watching Astridr deny and burn Thor, somehow, did not ease his anger. His dark eyes narrowed.

Thor thought he could take Astridr away? Take Loki's woman? Why? Simply because he is The Great Thor? No. No, he could not! Astridr was Loki's! No one would have her but Loki.

Loki would make Thor see this. Even if it was by force. And Loki would make certain Astridr always remembered it.


	3. Tears

It had been days since Balder's birthday and Thor nor Loki had seen Astridr. But today, she came to Loki's room. She walked in, looking tired. Loki blinked,"What's wrong? You look like you haven't slept since last I saw you."

"I just. . Found some things out. ." She sat beside him on his bed. Astridr laid her head on his chest,"I'm so tired, my love."

Loki lifted her chin and kissed her lips. Astridr relaxed into his kiss and returned it softly. Loki pushed her onto the bed and pinned her with his weight. "Loki, stop. . I don't want this right now. . My body it hurts and it is tired. ." Astridr sighed. Loki ignored her and started to lift her dress. "Loki, I mean it. Stop." She tried to sit up. Loki gripped her throat with a firm hand and held her down. "L-Loki?" She stammered, her eyes wide.

"You liked to be dominated when it was Thor's lips on you," He growled. "At brother Balder's celebration." Astridr paled. "That's right. I saw you with him."

"Then you saw me refuse him," She snapped.

"Oh yes, I saw that. . . I also saw you enjoy it," His grip tightened as anger rose in him,"Nearly give in," Tighter,"You even moaned for him!" Astridr was clutching at his hands that were both gripping her throat now. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"L-Loki. . P-Please. . Please stop. ." She muttered breathlessly.

"Did you know I was watching? Is that why you refused him? To seem innocent?" Loki's eyes darkened with his rage.

"L-Lo-. . Ki. ." Her vision began blurring.

"Loki, stop!" Thor tore Loki off of Astridr as her body went limp. Loki glared at Thor.

"You have no right, brother!" Loki yelled.

"Loki, you're hurting her!" Thor snapped. Loki looked at Astridr. He actually looked at her. She was unconscious. She looked weak. Tired. And now there were mean, red marks on her beautiful, pale neck.

Loki's heart wrenched,"Wh-What did I do?" He looked at his hands. "Thor. . Did I. . Why did I do this?" He walked over to Astridr and touched her face gently. "Oh my dearest. . "

Her eyes opened just barely. She touched his hand,"Lo. . ki. ."

Loki picked her up quickly and took her to the healing room. And until she could breathe easy again, Loki stayed by her side. He kissed her hands,"I can only beg for your forgiveness."

"I love you, Loki. . I forgive you. You were angry and I don't blame you. I was distraught as well. But you've never been so physical. . You usually walk to clear your thoughts. ."

"I do not know what came over me, my love. I am sorry. I promise never to harm you again," He laid his head in her lap. Astridr stroked his soft, ebony locks. Her smile was ever so gentle. It filled Loki with a familiar warmth. A warmth of love. He kissed her hands again.

So, maybe Thor did desire Astridr. Maybe she had enjoyed his kiss in the moment. But she had protested. She had even burned him. Loki had seen his burns that night after Astridr had run. They were rough. He'd been in the healing room for hours. And she had even said his name. Even with Thor's lips and body on hers, Loki had been the one in her mind.

Astridr and Loki continued to see each other. And Loki continued to control any anger he had. Things were getting back to normal.

Today, Astridr was in the library, reading. She was reading a book about Muspelheim. The land to the south. The land of fire and lava and demons. She was pacing in the library as she read. "We must stop meeting this way," Thor stood in the doorway. Astridr ignored him. Her eyes were fixed on her book. Thor blinked and moved over to her. Astridr didn't notice him. Thor snatched the book. "Astridr?"

She gasped,"Thor! Give that back!"

"You ignored me. That was impolite."

"Taking my book from me is impolite!" Astridr reached for the book.

Thor laughed and held it away from her. "Oh no. Not yet. I must speak with you."

"Not now, Thor, I've no patience," She snatched for it again but Thor still held it out of her reach. Thor pulled her against him. "Let go of me and return my book."

"Kiss me and I'll return it," He grinned.

"What? No. Give it back."

"Just one kiss. What will it hurt?" He grinned even wider. Astridr frowned. "Just one small kiss and you can have it back." Astridr hesitated. She pecked his lips quickly and held out her hand for the book. Thor chuckled,"That was not a kiss." He crushed his lips to hers, just as he had the other night, holding her tightly to his body. Astridr gasped into his mouth, which he took advantage of and slid his tongue along her lips, exploring her mouth.

Once she was nearly dizzy from lack of air, Thor pulled away and began pressing light kissed to her neck. Astridr shoved him away and slapped him across the face, "You said ONE kiss! That was NOT just ONE!"

Thor laughed,"Oh beautiful Astridr," He barely felt the slap,"That was worth it."

"Return my book!"

Thor looked at the novel. "Muspelheim? Why do you read of that dreadful place?" He handed it back to her.

"It interests me," She replied, snatching the book up and reading further. "Now go away." She started to walk away as she read.

Thor followed her,"Astridr, do not mistake my playful desire for lack of concern. Tell me what vexes you so. And what has it to do with Muspelheim?"

Astridr hesitated,". . My mother told me she spent some time there many years ago and I wanted to read about it because she won't say much more. Happy?"

"No because you are still upset," He moved over to her. "Look at me." Astridr looked up at him. "I mean no disrespect in my game. . I simply desire you. You are beautiful, you are strong. . Does my affection truly upset you?"

"Yes, it does." She snipped at him. "I am Loki's lover and YOU are his older brother! It is wrong."

Thor's face became very serious,"My apologies, my Lady." Thor looked a bit hurt. A maiden had never refused him. Playfully yes, playing hard to get. But never truly had any woman ever disliked him or his affection so much. "I will leave you then."

Astridr softened as he retreated from her,"Thor. ." Astridr did not despise Thor or his affections. She enjoyed every touch she had experienced with him. And he was beautiful and caring. "It's not that I do not find you appealing. I do. You're charming and strong and handsome. . . But Loki has my heart. And even if you had body, that would not change." She closed her book and walked over to him,"Just as you desire my body, I desire yours. But my body, heart, and soul are with Loki. He is the man I want to live my life with." She kissed Thor ever so softly,"So do not be upset." She walked out, holding the book close.

Thor watched her go. She made him feel better. Knowing that she desired was satisfying to his ego. But knowing her love for Loki and how deep it went warmed his heart. She was a good woman and although Thor wanted her, he knew she needed Loki. But perhaps he could try a friendship with such a woman.

Astridr walked into Loki's bedroom,"Loki? Are you resting?"

"If I were, you would be disturbing it," Loki said from his bed where he was reading as well. Astridr walked over to him and took his book gently. She kissed him. Loki did not return the kiss. She started to kiss his lips deeper and then his jawline. "You smell of him."

"Who?" She murmured as she kissed his throat.

Loki pushed her away and struck across the face. Astridr gasped and landed on the floor. "Of who! Of THOR!" He got up and stepped toward her,"Did you let him have you this time?"

"What? No! I saw him in the library!"

"Oh like I'll believe that," Loki scoffed and grabbed her by her arm tightly.

"Loki, stop it! You're being irrational," She tried to pull away. She felt heat rising in her. Loki gripped her throat and threw her into the wall behind them. As her head connected to the wall, her body following, there was a sickening cracking sound. Loki watched her crumble to the floor. He straightened his coat.

"No man may touch you but me. Remember that." He smoothed his hair and walked out.

Astridr laid on the floor, crying until she lost consciousness. Loki may seem scrawny but he was quite strong. And Astridr knew she was injured. She dare not move.

Loki was changing. . The Loki that Astridr's heart held so dear. . He was becoming someone else. . Something else. .

Astridr longed only for the soft touch of the Loki she loved. .


	4. Done

Astridr managed to pick herself up from the floor and got herself to the healing room. She told no one of Loki's abuse toward her. And she definitely avoided Thor. Everything went very well when Loki was pleased. But the more time that passed, the more angry and paranoid Loki became. Astridr tried to help him but he just got angry and struck her. She would run away crying or just sit on the floor of his bedroom after he hit her. Because it was never just one hit.

He was the man she loved. How could he do this to her? It was becoming unbarable. Astridr just wanted to bring back the Loki she loved.

Loki was convinced that anywhere Astridr went, she was with Thor or some other God, cheating on Loki. He knew she was. She had to be. Why else would she allow him to beat her? She felt guilty and she needed to be punished for her crime. Especially since she was cheating and her mother was a Goddess of unions. Yes, Loki had to punish her. She was betraying him.

Loki watched Astridr get dressed. Her body was bruised up in places that her clothing hid. She looked almost broken. "Where are you going?" He sat up in bed.

"I'm going to the library." She replied softly.

"To meet Thor?" Loki growled,"You are so VERY fond of seeing him there."

"No, Loki!" She snapped. "To get a book! I like to READ! Sometimes it's the only thing that keeps me sane in this dreadful situation you call our relationship!"

Loki glared at her,"Excuse me? The only thing wrong with us is that you sleep with any man who looks at you."

"You wish! Because then you can make yourself feel better about beating the woman who loves you," Astridr looked at him,"I can't do this. I won't do this. Not anymore. I thought if I stayed with you and by your side I could have MY Loki back. The Loki that made me feel loved and wanted. But I realize now that I can't. I'm done."

Loki stood up."What do you mean 'done'?" He pulled on some pants.

"I am DONE. D-O-N-E. As in, this is over. I won't sit through anymore of this." She felt tears in her eyes,"You're not my Loki anymore. I still love you but. . I can't be with you. Goodbye Loki." She walked to the door.

Loki grabbed her,"No! You can't leave me! You belong to me!"

"I belong to NO ONE!" She yelled back at him and shoved him away. Loki grabbed her again, his eyes looked frantic and panicked.

"No, you are MINE!" He pinned her to the wall and held her there. He tore the skirt of her dress,"Mine!"

"Loki stop!" Astridr screamed, heat rising in her. She could feel lava in her blood. "STOP!"

"Loki, we heard screaming-!" Sif and Thor walked in the door. Thor grabbed Loki and threw him onto his bed, after processing the scene before him. Sif pulled Astridr close to her and escorted her out of the room.

Thor pinned Loki,"How could you! She loves you!"

"She's your whore now! I can't love or want her!" He snapped. He kicked Thor off him. "Have her! she disgusts me!"

"Loki, what are you talking about!" Thor blinked. "I have NEVER had her! She has refused me every time I have touched her. And I stopped pursuing her weeks ago." Loki stared at Thor. "Loki, she loves you."

"I. ." Loki stared into his brother's eyes,"You. . She denied you. . ?" Loki's dark eyes seemed to have an old kindness in them that Thor knew well. It was the love his brother had for him, the trust. But something warred inside him, something dark. . Darker than Thor had ever seen in Loki's eyes. It swirled in his eyes.

"Yes, brother. She wants you," Thor sighed.

Loki processed Thor's words slowly then growled, his eyes becoming pitch black, the darkness that had been swirling had won over,"Lies! You are lying!" He hit Thor across the face and Thor stumbled a bit. "Get out of my sight!" Loki roared and stormed to the far side of the room.

Thor left and found Sif sitting with Astridr in Thor's room. She touching up the girl's injured face. "She's not hurt. . Severely." Sif stood and moved toward Thor,"How is Loki?"

"Absolutely mad," Thor sighed,"His eyes when we spoke. . It was like he wanted to believe me but his mind. . Something. . Like something was whispering to him that I was lying." Thor thought it over,"I fear someone is poisoning his mind."

"But who would do that?" Astridr asked.

"I think Loki is mad with jealousy," Sif replied,"He always been jealous of you, Thor. Your strength, your being next in line for the throne of Asgard. And how much attention you receive from the women of Asgard." Sif looked at Astridr, an accusing gaze.

She blinked,"Do not look at me like that War Goddess. I have always been true to Loki."

Thor shook his head,"She speaks true, Sif. Astridr has never returned my affection whether it be physically or emotionally. She's actually struck me a few times for pursuing her."

Sif nodded,"Forgive my accusation." She looked at Thor,"I'm going to go now." Sif left. Leaving Thor and Astridr alone.

"How long?" Thor sat on his bed beside her.

"How long, what?"

"How long has Loki been beating you because of this poisonous paranoia?"

Astridr looked at her hands,"Months now." She saw Thor's fists clench. "I have never feared a man, Thor. I've been taught not to. . But I fear Loki. And what he is capable of."

Thor lifted her chin and forced her to look at him,"I will not allow my brother to continue harming you. You are not mine to love nor to claim. But I see you as someone I can trust and a friend. . I will protect that."

"Thor. ." Astridr touched his hand which was now caressing her cheek softly,"You look the part of a brute but your touch is warm and your words are soothing."

Thor chuckled gently,"I AM a brute, Astridr. But this brute knows when it is time for gentleness." He kissed her lips softly. "And this brute, hopes you will feel safe around him." He severed contact between them. That soft kiss had been chaste. He wasn't persuing her.

"Thor. ." She grabbed his arm as he tried to move away. "I. ."

"Yes?" Thor looked at her.

". . Thank you. . My friend," Astridr said softly. Thor nodded and left.

Astridr felt warmth rush through her when Thor kissed. . It was something. . A feeling. . A feeling that Loki had once aroused in her. And she wanted another. But Thor had said it himself. They were friends now. Just friends.

But as Thor left the room, Astridr felt a slight ache in her. Partial guilt for feeling this way for Thor only moments after leaving Loki. . . And the rest was an ache to have Thor touch her again.


	5. Heat Rising

Astridr laid in her bed quietly. Since leaving Loki months ago, she'd been so depressed. She wanted to see him. To hold him. Be in his arms. But Loki was spiraling out of control. She no longer went to the palace. She no longer saw Thor or Loki. But her mother and a few others she knew that frequented the royal halls had told her that Loki was avoiding his family, acting as if anytime they were together, he were in danger of being poisoned or harmed. He was becoming paranoid and almost frantic.

Astridr could not be near Loki in this state. Not if he was going to hurt her again. She loved Loki and she would always love him. And if Loki needed her, she would help him in a heartbeat. But Loki didn't want help. He wanted to hurt. He wanted to get rid of anyone that got too close to him. Or anyone that claimed that something was wrong with him.

Astridr began wondering what could possibly be causing this in Loki. He seemed fine for so long. . .

The door to Astridr's bedroom opened and she turned her back, knowing it was her mother, trying to get her out of bed again. "Mother, please go away. I do not want to go out right now."

"I was hoping to talk, actually. ." Astridr shot up and turned over. It was Loki.

Astridr's eyes widened,"Loki. ." She stared at him. He looked calm. Collected. Suave. Like he used to look before his madness. "I. . Why are you here?"

"I'm here," He took a slow step forward and Astridr got out of her bed, putting it between her and Loki,"To speak to you." He stepped forward again and Astridr took one back. "My love-"

"Do NOT call me that," She said. It hurt. Astridr had given him up and until Loki's mind was repaired, Astridr's heart could not be. Not by him.

Loki looked pained by her demand to not call her 'my love'. "Astridr, please. I know you're hurt. Betrayed. You have every reason, every right to feel that way. What I did was awful. I have no words to express how sorry I am." He took a few more steps forward and she took a few more back. "Astridr, don't do that. I won't hurt you."

"You said that once before as well. And look where we are."

"I was not well, Astridr. I am better now. Ask your mother. Ask Thor!"

"Oh? Ask Thor? Why? So you will hit me again? Call me a whore?" Astridr glared at him. Loki looked saddened by the memory of what he'd done.

"I realize what I did was wro-"

"What you did?" Astridr snapped,"What you DID was beat me! You hurt me! You made me hate myself! Made feel less than I am! You TERRIFIED me! You made me wish I had never laid eyes on you!" Astridr turned her back to him but gasped and nearly fell back because when she turned Loki was in front of her. She looked back and that Loki vanished into smoke. She looked at him,"You played a trick on me!"

"That IS sort of my 'thing', dear," Loki said. He touched her cheek,"Please. Listen to me. I am sorry. I love you and I can't go on without you. You are the reason the sun rises for me."

Astridr touched his hand. This felt like her Loki. Sounded like him. And oh, she loved him. But he had hurt her. And she could not go back to that. "Loki. . I love you. I miss you."

He smiled,"I miss you to-"

Astridr put a finger on his lips, stopping him,"Let me finish." He nodded. "I miss you. I love you. But I cannot be with you any longer. I don't trust you anymore. You've hurt me, Loki. You've betrayed me and injured me. You said awful things. I cannot go back to that. Until you can prove to me that your mind has healed, you cannot heal the wound you've left inside me." She sat on her bed,"So, please leave."

Loki stared at her,"Astridr. . I. . I will prove to you then. But I cannot leave you like this." He kissed her softly and put something in her hand. Then left. Astridr looked down at what he'd given her. It was a silver rose. A rose that only grew in Asgard. In his mother's sacred gardens. Taking flowers were forbidden without Frigga's permission. And Loki had no doubt taken it without permission. Loki WAS the God of Mischief.

He used to do that, before they'd become lovers. It was just flirtation and seeing each other casually as friends. Loki would leave a silver rose on her windowsill. Or as she walked alone, he would appear out of nowhere and hand one to her then kiss her hand.

Astridr felt tears rise in her eyes. She held it gently.

After crying a little and calming down, Astridr went to the palace. She wanted to see if Loki was lying. She knocked on Thor's chamber door. Thor opened it. He was bare of clothing on his torso, armor and tunic gone, only his trousers and belt.

Astridr's mouth went dry.

Oh. My.

Every muscle on him was chiseled and hard. He glistened in a light sheen of perspiration. He looked freshly sun kissed. He must have been training outside with his companions. He smelled musky. Of slight sweat, the outdoors, and lightning. Yes. Lightning had a scent. Something warm and overwhelming that stimulated your senses. Thunder, lightning, rain. He smelled of all of these. As warm and overwhelming as lightning smelled, thunder smelled just as cool and subtle. Just like rain.

His scent was intoxicating to her. "Astridr?" Oh how she loved his deep, beautiful voice. "Astridr?" She wanted to touch him so much. "Astridr!"

Astridr jumped and looked at his eyes. "Yes?"

"You are staring," Thor said.

Astridr's face reddened with a blush and she looked down. "I-I apologize. . " Her eyes landed on his stomach. His hips. His belt. . His large- Astridr looked up. He was talking. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if you needed anything," He replied, grinning a bit.

"No, I just. . Well, Loki came to see me and-"

"Loki?" His grin was gone and he looked very serious,"Did he hurt you? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. We talked. . I. . I wanted to ask if he's been. . Better. He seemed like himself today. He was calm and sweet and charming. . I just. . Have you noticed an improvement in him?" Astridr kept her eyes on Thor's.

"I. . A bit, I guess. He is calmer. But he is still paranoid. He won't come to family meals." Thor moved aside,"Do you want to come in and talk? I can put on proper clothing."

"No," She said quickly.

Thor raised his brow,"No?"

"I-I mean, no. I shouldn't come in. . I. . " She held her head,"I'm sorry. I'm a little mixed up."

"Astridr," He touched her shoulder,"Just breathe, please. You're starting to worry me." He pulled her into the room,"Please sit. I'll get you something to drink if you like."

She chuckled a bit nervously,"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be frantic. I guess seeing Loki just has me all confused and. . " She took a few deep breaths,"I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize," He said gently,"I don't mind listening. We are. . Friends? Yes?"

"Yes. We are," Astridr nodded. She looked at him again. And again, his beauty overwhelmed her. Astridr touched Thor's arm, noticing there was a long cut on his bicep. "You're injured. ."

He nodded,"Yes. I was mending myself when you arrived." Thor looked at another injury on his leg and then his shoulder,"There is one on my back as well. I got carried away in training with Sif."

"Let me help." Astridr stood up.

"It's all right, you needn't trouble yourself."

"I want to," Astridr replied gently. She REALLY wanted to. Astridr spotted the medical supplies and got them quickly. She began cleaning the injury on his arm. "You should be more careful, Thor."

"You sound like mother," He chuckled.

Astridr smiled,"Your mother is right. She often is." She wrapped him then moved to his shoulder and cleaned up that wound. She wrapped it as well. She repeated the action on his back. Astridr gulped.

As the silence between them grew, the easy air that their playful banter had created disintegrated and the room filled with heat. Astridr slowly took in the beauty of every muscle she touched. His skin was very warm. Every injury she cleaned she felt and memorized the muscle and body part it was on. And her body was responding accordingly to every touch.

Even though Thor was not touching her back, not kissing her, not even _speaking,_ he was effecting her. She could feel moisture between her legs, could feel her heart rate increasing. No man, not even Loki, had ever effected her so much in such a way.

Then Astridr moved to sit on her knees beside him, to clean his thigh. She attempted to clean the cut with him wearing his trousers. It worked well enough but she felt her heart pounding. She could see the large bulge between his legs and was trying to ignore it. Clearly, he and Sif had done more than train. Because Thor had given Astridr up. Given up his attraction to her. So, he wasn't erect for her.

But Sif's feelings for Thor were obvious. Clearly, the two were lovers.

Astridr moved a bit closer in order to wrap his leg and her body brushed his leg, her breasts in particular. She quickly pulled back, correcting herself. Thor gripped his bed and bit back a moan. Astridr noticed and looked up. Thor was watching her. His blue eyes were dark with lust. Clouded.

Oh. My.

Thor DID still want Astridr. And he WAS erect for her. And she knew exactly what was running through Thor's mind at this moment. Astridr taking him into her mouth and pleasing him. Throwing Astridr down on his bed, ripping her gown off, and plunging into her after removing his trousers. Pounding into her wetness until they both came apart in this bed. Astridr wondered how large Thor was.

Would he make slow, sweet love to her? Or he would he ravage her body? Both thoughts made Astridr shiver in delight. Both ideas sent electric pulses straight to her core.

"Tight," Thor rasped.

"What?" She asked gently, a bit dazed by the heat filling the air and her body.

"The wrapping," He replied.

Astridr realized she had wrapped his leg far too tight. She corrected that and stood away. "I apologize. I'll let you get some rest. Thank you for talking to me, Thor."

Thor grabbed Astridr and pulled her close,"Not. This. Time." He pushed her onto his bed and hovered over her. "You drive me mad, woman." He crushed his lips to hers. Astridr's blood was lit on fire. His kiss. OH by the Gods. That kiss! Astridr wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his golden locks. His beautiful, golden locks that were as soft as silk.

The kiss lasted until neither of them could breathe and Thor pulled away not only to breathe but to kiss her neck and throat. "Oh Thor. . " Her voice sounded strained. Astridr didn't recognize it. It was so heavy with arousal. . .

"You've no clue what you do to me," He grunted. Thor pried her legs apart and ground his bulging erection into her core. He grunted louder,"You do this to me, you naughty vixen." Slowly Thor rubbed against her and pressed against her opening hard. "You make me stiff. Hard as my hammer. I dream of drilling into you until neither of us can take it. I dream of fucking you for hours," He growled into her ear, nibbling it.

Astridr gasped at every word, every contact. His rough, vulgar language heightened her arousal. Every dirty thing he said, it drove her wild. She kissed him again,"Then perhaps your 'hammer' needs to be polished and tended to. ."

"Damn right it does," He tore the skirt of her gown open and tossed away his belt. "You wore no undergarments." He could see her thighs were drenched. "From this second forward, you are never to wear them again." His voice was so commanding,"As your Prince, I command it." Astridr wanted to laugh but she was too busy going crazy with need. Thor shoved her legs apart again.

Astridr tried to pull away. She was a little self conscious despite her desperate desire for him.

Thor put his hand behind her head on her neck and pulled her close,"Astridr. . You. . You MUST consent to this. . I will go no further if you say no." He pressed his forehead to hers gently. The first gentle thing he'd done since they'd begun this dance of desire.

"I. . What will you do?"

"Honestly?" Thor nibbled her bottom lip,"If you say yes, I am going to fuck you. I am going to ravage you. I will pound into your tight, wet, hot core until you can no longer walk."

Astridr moaned. Oh yes. Oh YES, she wanted that!

"And then," He kissed the side of her neck,"I will slowly make love to you until you collapse from exhaustion." Astridr moaned again. "What is your decision?"

"What will you do if I refuse?"

"I will ask that you go before I take you anyway," He replied,"And I will relieve myself and calm down."

"And then?"

"And then we go back to. . . Friends."

Astridr nodded and gulped.

"So, what is your decision?" Thor urged. He felt ready to explode right now.

Astridr crushed her lips to his,"Yes. Yes, do everything you said. I MUST feel you."

Thor wasted no time in tearing away his trousers. He cupped her breasts and slowly massaged them. Slowly and gently teased her nipples. He could tell that she wasn't fond of her breasts receiving rough treatment. Astridr gasped. Thor moved to kiss her stomach and then moved his lips lower on her. His tongue began teasing Astridr's clit. Ever so softly. Gently. Just barely touching. He wouldn't push her over the edge. She didn't get that luxury yet. He avoided her entrance. Astridr tried to push his head down, wanting his tongue inside her. Thor resisted her efforts. "I'm going to prepare you for my stiff cock." He shoved three fingers into her and they were gripped tight. By the Gods. If Astridr were not soaked right now, Thor's fingers would not have gone in. Astridr gasped in pain. But Thor didn't move his fingers. He let her adjust.

Astridr's hips lifted up,"T-Thor!" She pulled him toward her and kissed him,"Please. . I want more. ." He pulled out his fingers.

"If i do not let you adjust, I'll hurt you," He kissed her back. "I want to have you, not hurt you."

Astridr kissed his neck,"I'll be fine." Her hands ran over his body,"Lie back." Thor looked at her but did as she said. Astridr got between his legs and grabbed his erection. It was very thick and very long. Not monstrous or anything but definitely much bigger than Astridr was used to.

Slowly, she licked his tip, swirling her tongue slowly around his slit. Thor gripped his bed tightly. She took his tip into her mouth and sucked slowly. It was wet and hot. She moved slowly, savoring his taste and letting him savor the sensation. She pulled away and her tongue ran up and down every inch of him, coating his manhood in her saliva. Then she moved up and sucked him again. This time though, she took more of him into her mouth. Thor's eyes rolled back into his head. It was wonderful. Thor had never felt such pleasure. His head fell back. It was taking everything he had to not grab her hair and pound into her mouth.

Astridr suddenly took Thor into her throat, taking him as deep as possible. Thor's control snapped and he grabbed her hair. He began thrusting into her mouth hard and fast. But rather than choke and pull away, Astridr seemed to adapt well to the pace and kept going, moving her head up and down with his thrusts. Thor growled,"Ungh. . Take it! Suck my cock!" He grunted with each thrust. "Yes. . Just like that. ."

Astridr pulled away from him, panting hard. She crawled into his lap and kissed Thor deeply. "Take me," She begged.

Thor laid her back and slid into her. Thor grunted and grabbed her hips, slamming into her until he was buried to the hilt. Astridr tossed her head back and screamed his name.

Slowly, Thor began thrusting into her. Astridr felt her body react, moving her hips to meet his thrusts. She felt like he was going to rip her apart. Partly his size and partly because she hadn't had a lover in a while. She gripped his arms tightly.

It took every ounce of control that Thor had but he let her adjust before moving hard. He kissed her deeply and pounded into her, pulling her up and into his lap. Thor held her against him, her legs and arms wrapped around him tightly. They moved together, grinding against each other, kissing hard, hands running everywhere. Astridr moaned and kissed his neck then nipped at his bottom lip.

Thor groaned and moved faster inside her. He lifted her hips a bit then slammed her down on his manhood. Astridr tossed her head back and Thor took the opportunity to kiss her throat. Astridr felt herself tighten up around Thor. Oh he felt so wonderful inside her! She moved faster with him.

Thor lost his breath at her tightness, he kept up his pace, kissing her again. Thor rammed into her and after a few more thrusts, she came around him, screaming, and Thor emptied himself into her.

Slowly, they came down from their orgasmic high, and slowly, Thor laid Astridr down, following her. He kissed her softly and with her secure in his arms, he fell into blissful sleep.

Astridr watched Thor for a moment before cuddling into his chest and following him into a deep sleep.


	6. Voices

Fire blazed everywhere around Astridr. She gasped. She was in her mother's greenhouse. All of the flowers and plants were aflame and Astridr could hear screaming. She wasn't exactly sure how the blaze had started but she'd simply been picking flowers, then she'd smelled smoke coming from the entrance she'd just come through. The next thing Astridr knew, she was surrounded by flames. And the screaming she heard was getting louder.

She hurried toward it. It was her mother. She was now unconscious on the ground. "Momma!" She yelled. Astridr moved toward her but the flames roared, creating a fire wall between Var and Astridr. She screamed and looked for a way to get to Var.

When Astridr finally found an opening in the flames, she hurried through. But when she saw her mother, she was being held by a large monster. A giant. Made of flames. It turned to her and Astridr saw emerald colored eyes. She gasped.

Astridr woke with a start, shooting upright from her sleep. She looked around. A lavish room, a warm bed. Then Astridr remembered she was beside Thor. She smiled softly, calming down, touching his face ever so gently. He was still asleep. She cuddled into his chest tighter, listened to his heart beat, his steady breathing. The sounds calmed her nerves.

It had only been a nightmare.

"Are you all right?" Thor asked. She looked up. His eyes were open. "You seemed very frightened."

"I was. ." She sighed,"I just had a nightmare." She touched his cheek again,"I didn't come here last night with intentions to sleep with you."

"I know. But I'm glad you did." He kissed her sweetly.

Astridr pulled away and sighed,"I'm a dreadful woman."

"Why would you say that?"

"I came here to talk to you about Loki, hoping he had changed and hoping we could be together again, then after a little conversation and sexual tension, I end up sleeping with you. My signals are so mixed even I can't read them straight," Astridr held her head.

"Do you regret it?" Thor propped himself up on one elbow. "Spending the night with me?"

"Yes. . ." She shook her head,"And no. . . I loved it last night. Even now, I feel warm and happy. But Loki came to me yesterday. . He'd changed. Or he seemed to. You, yourself said that he seemed better. He's trying. . At the very least, our time apart has calmed him. . "

Thor sighed,"You will return to him then. ."

"No." She answered,"Not yet. Not so quickly. But I don't feel right sleeping with you while he is trying to win me back. I won't lead him on."

Thor brushed some hair from her face,"Then don't lead him on. . Astridr, I'm not asking you to be mine forever. I'm not asking for you to be my Queen. But I do want a chance. I care enough for you that I think you would be happy with me. You ended things with Loki. You told him you were done. You're not leading him on. You're moving on. If you and Loki are truly meant for each other then anything we do or try won't matter in the end. But until then. . Can you not move on and try happiness of another kind, with another man?"

Astridr touched his hand that now rested on her cheek,"Thor. . You definitely know what to say. ."

"I usually do," He smiled charmingly.

"I thought Loki was the one with the silver tongue."

"I learned from the best," He chuckled. "I will talk to Loki. Can you not give me a chance?" Astridr kissed him again. "Is that a yes?" He grinned. Astridr stood and grabbed her gown from the floor and moved away to put it on.

"Yes. . But I don't want to jump-Thor!" She jumped when he grabbed her and pinned her to the bed, beneath him. "What are you doing, you Thunderous Brute!"

"I made you two promises last night," He grinned. "My second promise was to make love to you until you collapse. And my first was to fuck you until you couldn't walk. But I see you are still walking. So as of yet, I've not kept my promise. And I always keep my promises."

Astridr blushed deeply,"Thor. . Don't you have things to do?"

"Not at all. Do you?"

"Well. . No. . But I-"

"Then let's take advantage of that," He kissed her.

A few days passed and Astridr had not seen Thor or Loki. Astridr had made the decision that if she was going to see Thor, she would not be as attached to him as she had been to Loki. Not because she cared for Thor less, but maybe her clinging to Loki had had something to do with his madness.

Aside from that, the nightmares about her mother burning to death continued. And the fire monster with gem colored eyes continued to haunt her.

Today, Astridr sat in her mother's greenhouse beneath a tree. She was reading again. Suddenly, a pale hand held a silver rose in her face, between her and her book. "Loki. ." Astridr looked up, touching the rose. Loki smiled sweetly at her and sat beside her.

"What are you reading?" He leaned over to look. "Fire giants? What interest do you have in fire giants?"

"My mother used to tell me stories about them. . " She replied,"And lately, I've been having nightmares about large fire monsters. Then I remembered the stories."

Loki kissed her hand,"They are only nightmares."

"In them a fire monster sets this place ablaze and kills my mother." She sighed,"I suppose I'm worrying for nothing."

Loki smiled at her,"I'll let you read. I have to talk to Thor. He asked to see me today." He kissed her cheek,"I promise, my love. . I am well again."

Thor had asked to see him? Oh no. That meant-"Loki, wait, I need to tell you-" He vanished. Astridr sighed. Oh great.

Loki walked into Thor's chamber,"What was it you needed to see me about, brother?"

Thor looked at Loki,"Loki. . You seem very calm. . that's good." He sat on his bed,"Brother. . How are you? Your anger. . Your madness. . . ?"

Loki looked at his feet,"Thor. . When I was like that. . It was like someone was whispering my ear. . Just a tiny voice but it had complete control over me. . Like even though the voice was soft. . It leaked poison into my mind. Every word was venom. . And that venom turned me into a monster. Something not myself. . Violent, hateful." Loki smiled,"But now the voice is gone. I haven't heard it in months. And I'm at peace again."

Thor nodded. "Loki. . What we need to discuss is Astridr."

Loki nodded,"Yes, we do. The things I did to her. . And to you. . The things I said. . I apologize, my brother. But more importantly, I want to thank you for looking out for her."

"Loki. . Do not thank me as of yet. . Loki, I've taken Astridr as my lover."

Loki stared at Thor as if he'd sprouted multiple heads. "What? But I just saw her. She-. . . That was what she wanted to tell me. . " Loki's eyes darkened, and Thor noticed. "Why that treacherous, disgusting little-"

Thor stopped him,"No brother. Listen, please. . She told me that she feels odd about you trying to win her back and being my lover. She still loves you. . But I care for her. It's no longer simply attraction. . . All right, it is mostly attraction. But I do care for her."

Loki clenched his fists, feeling hatred for Astridr and for Thor bubbling inside him. But Thor's words sunk in a bit and he took a deep breath,". . I'm not happy, Thor. . Actually, I am seething with fury. ." Loki said through clenched teeth,"But after what I did to her. . ." He sighed,"Take care of her, brother."

Thor nodded,"Always."

"I won't give her up so easy though, Thor," Loki stood,"If it's a fight for her you desire, my brother. You will get your wish." Thor looked at Loki and saw darkness swirling in his eyes again. Like the night he'd stopped Loki from killing Astridr. "Because I won't let her go without one."

"Loki, I don't want to fight you. I want you to be happy and well." Thor said.

Loki frowned,"Yes. So you say." He walked out.

Thor groaned. Damn it. Why, out of all the beautiful women in Asgard, did Thor HAVE to desire Loki's beautiful woman? Thor thought that over for a while.

Yes, Astridr was beautiful. But so was Sif. So were most of the women that Thor knew. She was also very kindhearted. . . She was loyal to a fault. . . She was vastly intelligent. . . She was still innocent enough to be blinded by her love for Loki. . . But she was strong enough that, without pushing from family or friends, she'd left Loki after she'd seen through her love clouded mind's trick that Loki might stop or get better if she just stayed. .

Thor groaned again.

He wanted to know Astridr the way Loki did. Not just physically. He wanted to know her thoughts, hear her musings. . He wanted to know what made her smile, laugh, what made her sing with joy, so he could do and give her those things always. .

Thor also wanted to know what made her cry, frown. . The things that made her feel anything negative. . So he could destroy those things with his hammer.

So, Thor made a decision. . Before he bedded Astridr again, he'd know her. Learn about her. Try to fill the void Loki's abuse had created inside her.

...

Loki sat in his chamber. He heard the whispers again. Faint. Slithering. Dripping with venomous words.

_She betrayed you. . . She bedded Thor. Your most hated brother. . Your enemy. . . Your rival! She deserves to be cut down. . ._

"No. ." Loki held his head,"She didn't. . . I have no claim to her!" He growled,"And I do not deserve one after what I did. ."

_She accepted your roses. . Accepted your kindness. . She trampled on it! Show her you still own her. . Don't let her walk on you. . Don't let Thor win._

Loki's eyes shut tight,"She is not a prize to be won! There is no competition! If. . If she loves him. . . I must respect her wishes. . If Thor loves her. ."

_Thor will always beat you, Loki. . He'll take every woman you love. . Take your throne, your power. . . He'll do anything to hurt you. . So will Astridr. She's a monster. And monsters deserve to be annihilated. Don't they?_

Loki's eyes opened a bit,"Well. . Yes. . They do, but she's not-!"

_She is, though! A succubus from the fiery underworld. . She broke your heart, did she not?_

"After I beat her!" Loki snapped and stood from his bed. "After I broke her!" He held his head again,"Go away! Stop whispering to me! I won't hurt her! Or Thor! I love them both!"

_You know I'm right, Loki. . You know they both must die. . They both must suffer! Make them pay, Loki. . Make them agonize!_

"No. . No!" Loki grabbed his book shelf and tossed it across the room,"NO!" He crumbled to his knees, nearly in tears,"Please. . Go away. . I-I can't hurt them. . . I can't. ."

"Loki?" A sweet voice asked from the doorway. "I heard a loud crash and- Oh Loki!" Loki heard footsteps and suddenly saw Sigyn by his side. She had long, raven hair down to her waist that was braided. Her eyes were violet colored and her skin was as pale as his was. Such a dark, ravishing woman. She dressed in a long black gown with black pearls cascading down her arms and back, a low neckline and a long, flowing skirt.

Sigyn was the only woman who had ever cared for Loki. Not only that, she had truly enjoyed his bit of mischief and his secluded nature.

At least until he'd met Astridr. When Loki had been instantly taken with Astridr's vibrant, fiery beauty, Sigyn had stepped aside and allowed him free range to pursue her, not even contemplating interfering for her own selfish reasons. Loki was happy with Astridr, so Sigyn would be happy for him. She hung on Loki's every word, did anything he asked. So it was now and so it had always been. Sigyn was the woman Loki could turn to no matter what crime he committed or who he hurt in process of doing it.

_Use her. . Perhaps she will help you free yourself of the woman who stole and mutilated your heart. . And the man who claimed her body as his. . ._

Loki stared at Sigyn,"S-Sigyn. . "

"Oh Loki. . You. . What happened? Why are you on the ground? Are you hurt?" She touched his face softly, her touch was so delicate. . "Let's get you to the healing room. Come now."

Loki took her hand in his,"No. I'm just fine, Sigyn. . But I wonder. . ."

"Yes?" Her large violet eyes looked up at him.

"Might I. . Ask you a favor?"

"Of course. . You know I'll do anything you ask, Loki," She smiled gently.

"Oh good," He smiled as his eyes grew very dark.


	7. The Final Straw

Thor laid with his head in Astridr's lap. They were in her mother's greenhouse and she was reading poetry to him. Her voice was so comforting, gentle. . It wove a spell over him. He smiled. Resting in the sunlight, surrounded by flowers and trees and plants. It was perfect. "Astridr. . Tell me about yourself." Thor had observed many things about Astridr in the last month since he'd told Loki that he and Astridr were together. She loved reading, she was fond of poetry, her favorite flowers were from Midgard and they were called Lilacs. Roses were a close second. Her favorite color to wear was anything turquoise or teal or something in that color palette. It contrasted her fiery locks so well. Astridr loved to sing and draw, she had a weak spot for animals, she loved children, and Thor and Odin's intolerance for the frost and fire giants angered her. She thought it was closed minded to hate every creature due to the acts of a few. And it bothered her. Also, Thor and Odin looking down on other creatures just because they aren't Gods of Asgard. You should never underestimate any creature.

Astridr giggled. Her giggle was like the sound of wind chimes. "What do you want to know about me, Thor?"

"I want to know everything. What's your favorite book? You read so many from all realms. . I noticed you enjoy literature from Midgard in particular."

"Well. . It's an old story from Midgard, actually. My mother had read it many years ago when she had gone there and she used to tell it to me every night before. It's called Alice's Adventures In Wonderland. It's about a girl who gets bored while sitting near a river with her sister. She notices a white rabbit who is clothed and talking and is checking a pocket watch. He runs past her and she follows him down his rabbit hole.

After falling down the magical rabbit hole, she finds herself in Wonderland. It's a beautiful land filled with creatures like talking caterpillars and rabbits and all sorts of odd things. Like a Cheshire cat and a mad hatter and a dormouse who falls asleep constantly!" The more Astridr went on, the brighter her features became. Clearly this story brought her quite a bit of joy. "There's also a "mad tea party" where the Hatter and a March Hare bombard Alice with riddles. Oh and then she meets men who are living playing cards and a tyrant Queen who enjoys beheading people at the drop of a hat. It's all quite insane but I adore the story. . I just wish I had the book. Sometimes, I forget things in the story. ."

Thor smiled,"You are so passionate about stories." He took her hand,"Tell me your favorite song."

"It's an old lullaby my mother sang to me. . She called it a blessing." Astridr smiled softly.

"Sing it to me," Thor grinned.

Astridr hesitated then nodded, she began stroking Thor's hair gently, closing her eyes,"In the morning when you rise. . I bless the sun, I bless the skies. . I bless your lips, I bless your eyes. . My blessing goes with you. ." Thor relaxed into her touch. Her voice was lovely. "In the night time when you sleep. . Oh I bless you while the watch I keep. . As you lie in slumber deep. . My blessing goes with you. . This is my prayer for you, there for you ever true. . Each, every day for you. . In everything you do. . And when you come to me and hold me close to you. . I bless you and you bless me, too. ."

Thor sat up and kissed her lips,"Lovely," He smiled.

Astridr smiled. "Anything else you wish to know?"

Thor nodded,"Yes. Uhm, I just was wondering. . What happened to your father? You talk about your mother constantly. She's your best friend. . But where is your father?"

Astridr looked away,"He died. A long time ago. When I was a baby, he left mother, betrayed her with another woman and he died."

"Did Var murder him?"

"No. But she wishes she had." Astridr sighed,"I've never met him. I've never seen him. I know only his name. Eldhrimnir."

"Trial of Fire," Thor said. It was the meaning of the name Eldhrimnir. "I see. ."

"Shall we go inside and get something to eat?" Astridr looked at him.

Thor kissed her and pulled her close to him,"I know exactly what I crave. ."

"You are insatiable, God of Thunder," Astridr grinned.

Thor kissed her neck,"I've not had you in weeks. . A man needs a taste once in a while. . Will you deprive me of that?"

"I wouldn't dare invoke the wrath of the Thunder God," Astridr purred. Thor laid her back and spread her legs, lifting her skirt. "Here, Thor?"

"Yes. Here."

"But my mother. . She could come in. ."

"Let her." He was glad to see that as instructed by Thor, Astridr did not wear undergarments. He immediately attacked her clit and sucked it. Astridr gasped, arching her back.

"OHhh Thor. . !" She tangled her fingers into his hair. Thor licked her until she was drenched and began sliding his tongue in and out of her, tasting her inside and out. She grunted,"Th-Thor, please!" Thor pulled her up so that they were both standing. He undid his belt and trousers, quickly pulling out his erection. He picked her up and pushed her against the tree behind her. He slid into her and began thrusting instantly. Astridr gasped,"OH yes!" She clung to him. Thor held her up, her legs around his hips. He pounded into her. Then he lifted her legs over his shoulders. Astridr screamed. He was so deep now. Thor grinned and pulled out after a minute.

"Turn around," He panted, his eyes very dark with lust. Astridr turned around and Thor grabbed her and pushed her to the ground again, he followed her, getting to his knees, putting her on all fours. Thor slid into her and started to slam against her. Astridr gasped and clawed at the grass. He grunted. "Does it feel good, Astridr?"

"Y-Yes!"

"This is how a real God takes his woman," He growled into her ear,"Do you like that? How does it feel?"

Astridr moaned,"I love it, Thor! OH it feels wonderful!"

Thor pummeled her cunt hard and faster until she started to tighten. "Should I make you cum, Astridr?"

"Yes! Please, Thor! Please!" Astridr begged. He grinned and moved harder. Astridr only lasted a few more minutes before clamping down on Thor and screaming as her orgasm gushed all over him. Thor spilled himself inside her but kept moving, riding out their orgasms together.

Astridr collapsed onto the ground, panting hard,"Oh Thor. ."

Thor pulled her up and kissed her,"You are wonderful." He fixed his clothing and hers. He kissed her neck gently and pulled her into his lap underneath the tree. "Read to me again?" He breathed into her ear, holding her safely in his arms.

Astridr smiled and cuddled into him, picking up the book she had dropped and continued reading.

...

Loki paced through his chamber. The voices were still yammering on in his head.

_Kill them, Loki. They deserve to die. Kill Thor. He took your love from you. He must suffer! He always takes the things you love. He rips them away from you!_

"No. . Thor doesn't. . He. . He loves me. We are brothers."

_You aren't brothers, you are rivals. Enemies!_

"No. . . No we aren't!" Loki held his head. "You're wr-"

"Loki?" Sigyn walked into his chamber. "Who are you talking to?"

"No one," Loki said. "Just. . . Thinking out loud." He looked at her,"Did you get what I asked for?"

"Yes," She extended a book to him.

Loki grinned,"Good. Thank you, Sigyn."

"It's for Astridr, right?"

Loki looked back at her,"What?"

"The book. It's for her, right? I'm sure she'll be happy. You are very good to her." Sigyn looked at her hands. "I'll go. ."

Loki stopped her,"Sigyn. . What she and I had is over. We are no more."

"I. . I'm so sorry, Loki. Maybe I can talk to her. See what's wrong. ."

"No, Sigyn," Loki touched her cheek,"I would not ask that." He kissed her lips sweetly.

She gasped. After a minute of kissing she pulled away,"I-I should go. . I've pestered you long enough."

"Won't you stay?" Loki snapped the tie that held her hair bound in a braid. It fell around her, glowing and long and soft. And she smelled of fresh rain. Sigyn looked up at him. "Please?" He looked into her eyes. She nodded and he kissed her again.

Loki made love to Sigyn slowly. But the entire time the voices spoke to him.

_Use her, Loki! Make HER take care of Thor! She can entice him into low sense of security. . She can distract him. . She will help you. . Use her. . Use her. . USE HER!_

Loki grunted. NO! He couldn't do that to Sigyn. She was innocent and kind and she adored Loki. How could he ever use her that way?

_You use her now. . In your bed. . You care not for her, yet you take her. . Just to feel again. ._

Loki stopped moving with her. It was true. He needed to feel. And this was how he did it. Took some girl. Ever since Astridr had left. This was his only way of feeling anymore.

"L-Loki. . ?" Sigyn looked up at him.

He looked down at her and kissed her,"Nothing. . Don't worry. ." He started to move with her again.

Later that night, Loki was still arguing with the voices about whether he would take advantage of Sigyn's love for him to hurt Thor. He sat on the side of his bed, Sigyn asleep beside him. He couldn't. . . She was so innocent. Loki stood and got dressed. He left his chamber, needing to see Astridr. Talk to her.

He hurried toward her home but stopped outside her mother's greenhouse. He saw Astridr. And Thor. Astridr was showing him some of the night flowers her mother grew. Night flowers were golden lilies that sparkled and only bloomed at night. They lit up the greenhouse with enough light that you could see pretty clearly. Thor pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Astridr wrapped her arms around Thor tightly. And Loki felt sick. Then he watched closer when Thor pulled away. He pulled something from his side. It was a dagger. A jeweled dagger. Silver with emeralds and crystals decorating the handle. It was stunning. And dwarf made. Just like Thor's hammer. Powerful. For protection no doubt.

Astridr touched it carefully and kissed him,"Thank you."

"I know that blades and weapons do not interest you. But it will keep you safe." Thor smiled,"And although you may not adorn the dagger with pride, you can wear this with a smile upon those lips that I love," He kissed her then held up a necklace. It was long and silver as well. And the crystal at the end looked like a turquoise diamond. It looked like it was antique and it glittered in the night flower light.

Astridr touched it. "Oh Thor, it's beautiful. . But you don't need to get me presents."

"You do not like it?"

"No, I love it. . But you're trying to shower me in gifts and I feel like I'm using you." She kissed him,"Just go easy on the gifts? You coming around shows your feelings more than you know."

Thor smiled,"As you wish."

Loki watched the whole thing. He growled.

_See, Loki? Thor is wooing her, taking her away. . And she is falling for him. . Letting him touch and kiss her. . ._

Loki went back to his chamber and saw Sigyn just waking up. "Loki? You look distressed."

"Sigyn, I need you to do something for me," He walked over to her.

"Anything, Loki. Just name it."

Loki, looking at her very seriosly, said,"I need you to sleep with Thor."


	8. Snapped

Sigyn stared at Loki,"W-What? Why would I ever sleep with Thor?"

"Because I need you to," Loki said. He kissed her again,"Will you do it for me?"

"But Loki, I can't." She pulled away from him.

Loki frowned,"Why?"

"I do not love him, Loki. I love you," She stroked his cheek softly. Sigyn got up and dressed.

"Sigyn," He got up and went to her,"If you love me, you will do this for me. Please. I need you to do this. I need your help."

"You sound crazy," Sigyn said,"No man wants someone else to sleep with a woman they care for."

"I just need you to make him feel good," Loki kissed her neck,"Make him feel the way you make me feel."

_Yesss. . Use her. . . Kill Thor. ._

Loki winced as the voices again chanted to kill his brother. "Please Sigyn?"

"You. . You REALLY need me to do this?. ." She sniffled.

He kissed her lips again,"Yes. Don't ask questions and do this. So, please?" Sigyn nodded hesitantly.

"When?"

"I'll let you know," Loki kissed her deeply. "Do not fret, dearest Sigyn. I will be overjoyed by this favor and I will give you anything you desire once you've done it."

...

Astridr laid in Thor's arms, her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat as she slept. The sound of his strong heart always helped her sleep. Thor stroked her hair slowly. He loved having her in his arms, beside him. He slept better with her there, it was not something he had ever really experienced before. Thor wondered now if he was in love with Astridr. He didn't see himself without her anymore.

The thought of hurting her sickened him. He never wanted to do it. But he worried that he might. Thor was famous for his temper and he knew that he said things without thinking when he got upset. He was reckless, he was gruff, he was everything that could spell serious heartache for Astridr and that bothered him. But Thor didn't know how else to be. For now, he seemed to be doing well with her. He was gentle when he needed to be, sweet when he needed to be. And Astridr seemed very pleased with their relationship. That comforted Thor.

But there was still a small voice that whispered to Thor sometimes. _You'll hurt her. . . Make her cry. . . _

Thor shook his head. No. No he would not. He would make Astridr happy. And if they were in love, they would be in love and Thor would protect her.

_You can't save her from yourself. . ._

Thor blinked. Why were these thoughts going through his head?

Astridr opened her eyes and smiled at him,"Good morning."

He brushed some hair from her cheek,"Morning. No nightmares tonight?"

"Yes. . But it wasn't terrible. . How long have you been awake?"

Thor took her hand and smiled,"A while."

"How long is a while?"

"Over an hour."

"Why didn't you wake me?" She entwined her fingers with his.

Thor kissed her hand,"Because I am a vain, selfish man."

"Why would you say that?"

"You think differently?"

"Oh no. It's true. I just wanted to know why you say that," She giggled softly. Thor chuckled as well.

"I don't want to share you with the rest of the world just yet," Thor kissed her.

Astridr smiled and cuddled into him,"You don't have to."

...

Over the next few weeks, Astridr felt herself falling deeper and deeper into the same love she had once had for Loki. But with Thor. It was something that Astridr had thought she would never feel again. Yes, she had instantly been attracted to Thor. Yes, she felt lust for him. But she had never expected to fall in love with him. Especially since she was pretty sure that what Thor felt for her was mostly physical attraction and not so much emotional connection.

But in less blissful parts of her life, Astridr's nightmares continued. They were less when Thor held her. But they returned nearly every night and she was getting no sleep when Thor wasn't beside her. It was becoming unbarable for her unless she laid with him, in his arms, safe and secure.

Today, Astridr woke up with a start in her bed. She had had another nightmare. She blinked. Thor had been beside her when she had gone to sleep last night. She saw a note on her bedside table. She picked it up and read it:

_Astridr,_

_I had to run. Loki and my father needed to me. But I would like very much for you to come to me tonight. I need to speak with you about something important._

_But please enjoy the gift I have left for you._

Astridr set it down and picked up the box. She sighed. More jewelry. When would Thor learn that he didn't need to give her jewels for her to be happy. Astridr opened the box and gasped. It was not a necklace. It was a book. "Through The Looking Glass and Alice's Adventures In Wonderland. . " Astridr's face lit up with a smile. It was a bound copy of both books that Astridr had told Thor she loved but in one volume. Thor really did listen when she spoke. He remembered that Through The Looking Glass was the book prior to Alice's Adventures In Wonderland. And he remembered her saying she wanted them in one volume because it was more convenient. He'd had it bound in black leather with golden trim and borders swirling into ivy leaf designs. It was beautiful.

She ran her fingers over the cover then opened the book and began reading. Reading calmed her, helped her relax. She couldn't wait to thank Thor for her gift. It was the most wonderful thing he had given her. All of the jewels were stunning and she loved them but she'd get more use out of the book.

...

Sigyn knocked on the door of Thor's chamber. And as the door opened, she was yanked in. She gasped. "Astridr, I-" Thor blinked,"Sigyn?"

"U-Uhm. . Hi," She stared up at him.

"Do you need something? I'm expecting company." Thor let go of her arm,"Sorry about that."

"Well, I need to speak with you. . About Loki."

"What about him?" Thor looked at her,"Is he all right?" Thor looked very concerned.

Sigyn moved into the room a bit further,"No, no. He is. He is fine. . I just. . He is heart broken over Astridr and I want to be the one to heal his heart. ."

Thor nodded and poured himself something to drink, not really seeing how he played any kind of role in this. "All right. . And how exactly do I help you with this?" He drank some mead,"Would you like me to speak to Loki? He may not listen. He's not terribly pleased with me, at the moment."

Sigyn took a deep breath,"No. . I want you to. . I want to make him jealous."

"I don't quite understand," Thor said, looking at the door, wondering when Astridr would arrive.

Sigyn came over to him,"Let me clarify." She kissed him hard. Thor dropped his goblet and grabbed her, pushing her back.

"Sigyn. No. I love Astridr. I am IN love with her. And you care for Loki. He needs someone like you. He needs someone kind and good and someone who is loyal and beautiful. You would do anything for Loki. Absolutely anything. You love him. Please don't throw that away. And I've already hurt him by loving Astridr. I won't hurt him again. And I won't hurt her either."

Sigyn kissed Thor's neck,"Just once? I won't tell anyone."

Thor gulped. Her lips felt good. Not the way Astridr did but good. He pulled back,"Sigyn, no."

...

Astridr walked toward Thor's bed chamber. She was wearing the emerald necklace he had given her and she was carrying the book. She could not wait to see Thor.

...

Sigyn undid her dress and let it fall off her. She kissed Thor again and pushed him into the chair behind him. "Please take me, Thor," She purred and sat in his lap, undoing his belt.

Just as Thor grabbed Sigyn to lift her off him and toss her away, the door to his bed chamber opened. Astridr smiled,"Thor, I love the boo-!" She stared at what she saw before her. Sigyn, completely naked, in Thor's lap, his hands on her hips. Astridr felt her heart sinking. But as her heart sank and broke. . . Anger rose in her. Lava ran through her blood, flames sparked in her eyes.

Thor stood quickly,"No. Astridr, this is not what you think."

As soon as Thor spoke, something in Astridr snapped. "I have been betrayed for the LAST time!" Astridr snapped. Suddenly her hair flared up and began glowing brightly, like fire, her eyes turned from green to ice blue irises and flame red pupils. Her skin glowed. And suddenly, Thor's chair was in flames. As were his curtains. "You are no better than Loki!"

Thor moved toward Astridr,"Please let me explain!"

"No! I won't listen to your lies!" She slapped him. Hard. And Thor cursed in pain. He had a burn on his face from her touch. She turned to Sigyn,"YOU."

Sigyn got dressed quickly. "I. . I. . I'm sorry, I was just-"

"I don't care what your excuses are!" Astridr yelled at her. Sigyn was suddenly engulfed in flames. She screamed. Thor quickly put a blanket over her and began patting out the fire. Then he hissed. He could feel the metal of his armor heating up. Like it was returning to it's molten stage. Thor howled in pain but he kept patting out the flames. Then he turned to Astridr and moved toward her.

"Please, dearest," He grabbed her by her shoulders,"Please listen to me. . I would never betray you. . Never. ." He grunted, feeling the hot metal scorch his flesh. "Astridr. ."

She shoved him away and glared at him. She didn't speak but she didn't need to. Thor saw the heartbreak beneath the anger in her.

Loki appeared. He moved over to Sigyn. "What in the-" He looked to Astridr. How had she done this? "Astridr-!" Loki took one step toward her and her head jerked toward his, her eyes unblinking and furious. The second she looked at Loki, he coat was ablaze. He tossed it off and stared at it then at Astridr. What in the world was going on!

"You hurt me. ." She said softly. "You never will again." Her voice was dead. It wasn't her voice. It was hateful and venomous sounding. . . Loki knew that voice. It was the voice that whispered to him. The voice that drove him to his madness.

And flames surrounded her. Tears ran down her cheeks. She looked at Thor. Thor looked into her eyes. "Astridr. ."

"Never," She said and the flames around her intensified. Thor actually had to stumble away because of how hot the flames.

"NO!" Thor yelled and ran toward her again. She'd burn to death at this rate. The room was nearly engulfed in fire and he turned to look to Loki for help. He had disappeared with Sigyn. Thor grabbed her and pulled her close, holding her to his chest tightly. "If you burn. . So do I."

She started to cry harder and the flames began to die down. Thor held her as she collapsed, crying. And her skin was burned and red and singed and she was clearly in both physical and emotional pain. "I can't let myself get hurt anymore. ." She said softly, between sobs.

Thor stroked her hair,"Please. . I love you, Astridr. . Please let me heal you. ."


	9. Hidden Truth

Thor took Astridr to Var quickly. "Var!" He bellowed once in her home. Astridr was now unconscious and covered in burns.

Var hurried into the room and saw Thor carrying Astridr,"What happened to her?" She touched his arm. Thor ignored the question and took Astridr to her bed. He set her down gently on her bed and turned on Var.

Thor looked furious,"You need to explain what is going on."

Var glared at him and slapped,"Thor, I am old enough to be your mother! And I am your elder! You WILL respect me!" She crossed her arms,"You do NOT speak to me in that manner, little boy."

Thor took a breath,"I apologize, Var. . . " He looked at Astridr,"I am terrified for her. What she saw. . What she DID. ."

Var softened and stepped over to him,"Thor, what do you mean?"

Thor sat on the bed beside Astridr,"I was getting ready to see Astridr and Sigyn came to my room. . She undressed and threw herself at me. . I told her no. . I. . But Astridr walked in and saw Sigyn naked and in my lap. . She. . I can't explain it. She snapped, I think. . And suddenly. . Flames. Everywhere flames. . Sigyn was engulfed first. . I. . I'm so confused Var. She engulfed herself in fire and now look at her!" He held his head,"What have I done to her?"

Var knelt before Thor and took his hands into hers,"No, young Prince. No. This is not your doing. Astridr is the daughter of fire. And Sigyn, I am sure, was doing something for Loki. To hurt you and to get Astridr back."

"Daughter of fire?" Thor looked at her,"What do you mean?"

Var sighed and stood,"Come with me, Thor." Var led Thor out of the room and to the garden. "Thor. . When I was young, I went to Muspelheim. . I traveled all the realms. Midgard, Muspelheim, Niflheim. . But when I went to the land of flame and soot, I met a man I fell deeply in love with. . Eldhrimnir. He made me feel unlike any lover I had ever had." She touched one of her night flowers tenderly. "He loved me. He taught me to grow these flowers of light. I grow them to keep him close to me. . Eldhrimnir is Astridr's father."

"I know. She told me his name," Thor blinked,"What has this to do with anything? How does a traveling gardener being Astridr's father make her the daughter of fire?"

Var sighed,"Eldhrimnir and I could never be together," She continued,"When we discovered I was pregnant with Astridr. . We made a chioice to separate to save her from a horrible fate. And ourselves. . Eldhrimnir is the son of Surt. A fire giant. A prince."

Thor stared at her as if she'd slapped him again.

"I know how Odin feels about giants and their offspring. I couldn't let him hurt my child. So I lied. I kept Eldhrimnir's identity hidden and said he was dead. And I'm sure he's told the same tale of me. And he's implanted that hate of giants into you, Thor." Var turned to him again, finally. "So, what will you do, Thor? Astridr is the daughter of the royal fire giant bloodline and you love her. Will her father's blood change your love for her? Or will you be able to love her despite this?"

Thor walked away, not saying a word to Var.

Var quickly went to the Bifrost after going to her sister Vor and asking her to care to Astridr for just a while. She looked at Heimdall,"Let me pass, good Heimdall."

He looked down at her,"You could be killed." He touched her cheek. Heimdall and Var were fond of each other. She'd grown close to him when she'd been a child.

"I won't be. Please, Heimdall, I must go to him." She touched his hand. Heimdall knew Var's secret. He saw all. Nothing escaped his watchful gaze. Heimdall nodded and let Var into the Bifrost.

Var let the bridge's power take her and when she opened her eyes, she felt heat all around her. A baron land of rock and lava and flames laid before her. Smoke shot into the air, the lava shone red light onto the ground, giving the land a blood colored hue. Var didn't let the desolate and foreboding land get to her. She walked quickly through it. She could sense demons hiding in the craters of once lively volcanoes, watching her. Asgardians did not venture to this land. She was a commodity. She finally arrived to a castle that looked old and decrepit and was made of the blackest, most solid lava rock in this realm. Fires blazed brightly from within. She made her inside and after only a few steps was grabbed and dragged into the shadows. She pulled out a blade quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Emerald colored eyes with fiery pupils stared at her.

She lowered the blade,"We need to talk, Eldhrimnir." He stood straighter when she said his name. He was indeed quite tall and mountainous in muscle mass. He skin was as black as the rock his kingdom was made of. He also had cracks in his skin, as if he himself were made of rock, the cracks glowed like firelight and Var could feel the intense heat his body gave off.

His large hand took hers gently, his skin may have looked rough and ugly. . But it was smooth and warm. "Come to my chamber," He led her away. Var felt her heart jump. She felt like a young girl again. Like she had when they'd met. As if there were no other care in the world, as if there was nothing wrong with her life. Everything was warm and wonderful.

"We can speak in here. Out there, the walls have ears." He turned to look at Var. Still beautiful. Older but beautiful. "You are more stunning than when we last met."

"When we last met I was frantic with worry and overcome with heartbreak. I would hope that I look better now," She said.

"You still look frantic and overcome. You're just. . Beautiful," He smiled at her.

"Enough of your flattery, this is about Astridr," She said.

"Who?" He blinked.

"Our daughter," Var replied. Eldhrimnir stood.

"Daughter?" He moved to her,". . I have a daughter? What does she look like? Tell me she's healthy. Var, tell me about her."

It sincerely warmed Var to see that Eldhrimnir had been so curious this entire time. She sat him down on his bed and sat beside him,"Her name is Astridr. She has those green eyes of yours. She has long hair the same color as flames and skin as porcelain as mine. She loves to read and she's very creative and is a beautiful young woman. And I will bring her to meet you." She touched his cheek. "She's come into the power that your blood has given her and she's hurt another Asgardian. And herself." Tears filled her eyes. "She engulfed herself in flames."

"What? Why?" He stared at her,"Tell me what has happened."

"Our daughter has suffered," Var sighed,"She fell in love with two of the Sons of Odin. And they both broke her heart."

"Sons of Odin?" He growled. "Who? I will strike them down. ."

"Thor and Loki." Var replied."Loki has descended into madness. And he hurt our child in the process. Hit her, accused her of being untrue. She left him. Stayed away from him. But Thor pursued her. And she stayed away from Thor as well. But then she fell in love with him. And Loki set him up to make it seem as if he'd betrayed Astridr's love with another woman. He didn't. But her heart broke. And then she set the girl ablaze, Thor as well, then herself. Her power is out of control. And I've told Thor of our union," She took his hands,"Of Astridr's true heritage. . No doubt, he will tell Odin. And she may be in danger."

"Thor. . He loved her? Truly loved her?"

"I believe so."

"And he will let her come to harm simply because she is my child?" Eldhrimnir sounded disgusted,"Then he did not love her. Not if he would betray her so easily."

"We betrayed her as well," Var sniffled. "Because of the path we chose for her, the secrets we kept, and the lies we told. . She has no idea what her power is or how to control it. And now she has hurt people. One of them someone she loves."

Eldhrimnir pulled Var close to him,"What we did, we did to keep her alive."

"And now she may die at the hands of the one who holds her heart," Var cried softly. "My poor girl. ."

"She will not," He kissed her gently,"Bring her to me if it comes to that. I will protect her. Teach her control. You will be welcomed here. . . Surt knows of us. Knows I love you. He's come to terms with it."

Var returned his kiss,"I must go back now. . Astridr was injured. My sister is watching over her for now." She stood but he pulled her back to him. "Eldhrimnir. ."

"Stay. . Just a bit longer." He kissed her neck. "Let me pretend, if only for a short time, that I have you back." He kissed her throat, holding her body against his.

Var moaned and kissed him.

...

A/N: Thought I'd give Var some more time considering she's not in the story too much. Also, this story is based more on the Norse myths than it is the Thor comics. And one more thing, Vor and Var are not sisters in the real Norse myths, but I needed a character and Vor is a pretty cool goddess.


End file.
